


Tall/Short Problems

by AshJuillet



Series: Christmas Fics [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: Hermione can’t reach the Christmas decorations, but Lee looks tall, so she asks him for help. AU
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lee Jordan
Series: Christmas Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038066
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Tall/Short Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Lee/Hermione  
> Prompt: I can’t reach the Christmas decorations, but you look tall, so please help me

Hermione grimaced when she tilted her head back to look up at the colourful streamers on the top shelf. She looked around the aisle in search of someone who could help her, but besides an old woman hobbling towards the exit, she was all alone. She groaned and looked back up at the shelf, wondering if she could reach it by some miracle.

Looking around to make sure no one was around, she crept closer to the shelf and took a deep breath in. She stood up on her tiptoes, trying to reach the shelf, but failed miserably. She scowled and muttered, “Can’t they put these things at a normal height?”

As most of the shelves were empty, Hermione placed her foot on the bottom row and began to carefully climb up, praying under her breath that she would magically stop herself from falling over. She had just reached the fifth row with her hand outstretched towards the red-and-gold streamer when she heard someone behind her clear their throat. She shrieked in absolute terror and let go of the shelf, falling backwards. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came.

Instead, a pair of strong arms broke her fall, wrapping around her shoulders and waist, dipping her gracefully, and Hermione opened her eyes to squint at the man, her heart pounding against her ribs. The brown-haired man’s eyes were full of amusement, his lips twitching, as he gazed down at her. “I’m sorry, but did you just  _ fall for me _ ?”

Hermione’s face burst into flames at his insinuation, and she tried to think of a witty thing to say, but the man was too close for her mind to function properly. She gawped at him, her jaw hanging loose, and he chuckled under his breath. “Cat got your tongue? Or could I try my luck?”

She almost died of embarrassment, and the man laughed, taking pity on her. He gently put her back down on her feet and took a few steps back, giving her ample space to breathe. He smiled toothily at her. “I know you’re a perfect stranger, so please would you introduce yourself? I’m Lee Jordan, by the way.”

“H-Hermione Granger,” she said, smoothing down her long skirt, wondering what was going on. She was never at a loss for words, so it was very surprising for her that a man almost a foot taller than her had her floundering.

“Wow, now you’re just  _ perfect _ .” Lee’s tone was light-hearted, and Hermione’s face burned brighter than a raging inferno. “Okay, all jokes aside… Are you okay? You didn’t hurt yourself, did you? What were you doing climbing the shelf, anyway? I’d say something else, too, but I don’t want to be the creep who can’t take a hint.”

Hermione couldn’t help the laughter from bubbling out of her mouth. “Sorry, but yes, I’m fine. I was just trying to reach the streamers… Hey, you’re tall! Could you please help me?”

“You want the red one?” he asked, reaching up to pluck the red-and-gold streamer off the shelf. When she nodded, he lowered his arm a bit but suddenly stopped, his eyes glinting mischievously. “What will  _ I _ get out of it? I mean, if I’m going to help you, I should benefit from it, too, right?” he teased, leaning against the shelf, holding the streamer just above her reach.

Hermione nibbled on her lip as she thought of something that would appease the man, but she couldn’t think of anything useful. “How about the fact that you’ll feel  _ nice _ that you helped someone out before Christmas?”

“Nah, I’ve done my bit of volunteer work at the orphanage,” he said with an absentminded shrug. “Oh, I know! How about you and I go out for coffee sometime before Christmas? Would that work for you, love?”

Hermione said with amusement, “You know... I might not even be single.”

“If you’re not single, then you must have a terrible, terrible boyfriend. If you were my girl, I’d even go shopping with you.”

She chuckled and asked, “Even if I said I usually shop for more than six hours?”

“Especially then!” he exclaimed, grinning down at her. “I’d make sure you didn’t exert yourself, and I’d give you piggyback rides around the mall when you got tired.”

“You’re laying it on a bit thick, aren’t you?” she asked and laughed at his mock-hurt expression. “No man would want to go shopping for six hours — or do all those things you just said!”

“Is that a challenge, love? Because I  _ never _ lose a challenge.”

“Oh, really?” Hermione grinned at the challenge, but then, she shook her head. “Fortunately, I don’t go shopping for six hours.”

“Aww, that’s too bad. I was ready to carry you to the ends of the earth if you’d just said so,” he said with a cheeky grin, and she laughed. “Still, about that coffee date…”

“Fine, we can go out for coffee,” she said, her cheeks tingeing pink at the triumphant look on his face. “Now, may I have the streamer? Oh, and could you grab me that blue ball, too? Oh, and those string lights? I’m not sure why they like to keep everything on top of the shelves… It’s such a hassle for us!”

“Ball and lights — that means two more dates,” Lee said calmly, scooping up the LED lights in his arms and placing them in Hermione’s basket. “I’m thinking we can squeeze in a nice walk on the beach with a picnic and a trip to the museum. What do you think?”

Hermione threw her head back and laughed at his future-oriented thinking. “Alright,  _ fine _ ! God, you’re so…”

“Attractive? Good-looking? Charming? Amazing? Adorable?”

“Persistent,” she replied, shaking her head with a soft smile on her face. “It’s kind of sweet.”

“I bet your lips are sweeter,” he teased, winking down at her. A wide smile formed on his lips when she blushed at his remark. “Would you like me to get something else for you?”

Hermione opened her mouth to accept his help, but then, she realized what he meant. She squawked in mortification, covering her face with her hands. “ _ Lee! _ ”

“Alright, alright, I can take a hint,” he said. “But still, tell me if you need anything else — you’re tiny and could get hurt climbing these shelves. It’s dangerous.”

“I’m not tiny! You’re just a  _ giant _ ! And it’s not that dangerous… You just startled me,” she muttered, looking down at her basket.

“Sorry, but I couldn’t help myself,” Lee said sheepishly, and Hermione waved him off. “At least I got you to fall for me.”

“I didn’t fall for you!”

“ _ Yet. _ ” Lee looked so delighted at the prospect that Hermione’s heart melted. “Hopefully, there aren’t any policemen around, love, because I’m about to steal your heart.”

She couldn’t help but smile and roll her eyes, mentally wondering how he could have been so positive she wouldn’t reject his advances. She knew she would never have been so brave as to try to charm someone with her wit, but she was secretly delighted that he was doing his best to impress her. Hermione loved trying new things. Lee wasn’t like the usual men she dated, but maybe, that was a good thing. After all, people did say that opposites attract; and Hermione had a feeling Lee was her complete opposite. Maybe their dates wouldn’t lead anywhere, but there was also a chance that it  _ might _ . And she was prepared to take that chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review.


End file.
